Stand In Lover
by macstooge
Summary: Cloud is rejected by Squall and turns to the physical comforts of Squall's younger brother; Sora. SMUT/MULTI-CHAP/YAOI CloudxSquall SquallxCloud CloudxLeon LeonxCloud SoraxCloud CloudxSora (I really don't own much besides the plot and some catchphrases)


**Here we go! The first chapter of another mini multi-chap fic!**

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed as he threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into one of the many soft feather down pillows and sniffling. It had been the last straw for him today as he gathered up the courage to ask his childhood friend, Squall, out on a date only to be shut down, quickly and almost mechanically, as if his friend had a heart of stone, unfeeling and cold. He hadn't realised that Squall had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever, having thought himself special as he was the only one allowed to call the stoic brunette by his first name. Cloud was the only one who had been allowed to come over and visit at the brunette's house. He had been the only one who could talk to the brunette without being snarled at or lashed out at. <em>But he doesn't love <em>me, Cloud thought to himself as he began to cry. With a soft sob, the blonde buried his face deeper into his pillow as he recalled the look of utter calm on his friend's face as he nervously rushed through his confession. "I hate you, Squall." Cloud murmured into his wet pillow, continuing to sniffle quietly.

"Oh my gosh, did you even look at Hayner's face when Olette told him off at lunch? What a riot!" A cheerful voice called out as he opened the front door, and entered the house, a small blonde trailing after him, although he was far less enthusiastic. "Yeah, Olette's got Hayner wrapped around her finger, Sora." The blonde snickered as he followed after his friend, who had let himself into the blonde's house so casually. The two boys however were interrupted by a muffled wail and several thumps of what sounded like pillows being thrown against a wall. "What's that sound?" Sora asked as he looked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were before glancing back at his friend, Roxas. The short blonde rolled his eyes before exhaling loudly. "Cloud's having a cry because Squall dumped him." Roxas explained as he dropped his bag on the table at the front door, kicking off his shoes as well before making his way into the kitchen. Cloud had already texted him earlier, saying he had left school feeling sick. The younger blonde sighed and shook his head as he pulled out a bottle of soft drink and placed it on the counter before opening the cabinet above him to retrieve two glasses. "Sora, you want some Coke?" Roxas called, though he poured his friend a glass anyways. "Yeah sure. I'm just gonna go see Cloud." Sora replied before making his way up the worn and almost beaten wooden stairs.

_"Why would you want to go there with me? Isn't that for couples? Don't be stupid, Cloud." Leon scoffed as he continued with his maths homework, conveniently missing the crushed expression on his best friend's face and the beginning of uncontrollable tears. "Yeah..You're right. How could I forget it's for couples? I'm so stupid. I...I'm gonna go home, Leon. I feel sick." Cloud replied, turning on his heel before the stoic brunette could respond or notice his now tear stained cheeks. _Cloud sniffled as the memory of earlier events seemed to repeat in his thoughts, causing him to cry all over again. He hadn't felt this way since Squall had begun dating that horrid girl, Rinoa. It felt as if his heart was going to explode in his chest, and leave tattered scraps and remains floating around in his body, only to get infected and kill him slowly. Lip quivering, the blonde shook his head before rolling over onto his back only to catch a glimpse of his younger brother's childhood friend, who just so happened to be Squall's younger brother, Sora leaning against the frame of his opened door. Startled, Cloud sat up straight instantly and hastily wiped at his wet cheeks before flicking his gaze to the floor, hoping that the oak wood planks would swallow him up.

There was an almost awkward silence as the younger brunette regarded the older blonde in his abundantly clear weak moments before the brunette coughed to clear his throat. "You know, I can help you forget about Leon." Sora offered, his heart hammering against his chest as he tried to nonchalantly chat his older brother's friend up. The blonde looked up to peer at the younger brunette, blinking tears out of long lashes as he mulled over the offer. Sora blanched under the harsh scrutiny of the bright blue eyes when he saw a timid nod from the older blonde. "Really?!" The younger brunette exclaimed as he entered the older boy's room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. The blonde nodded more firmly this time as the younger brunette made his way towards his bed. "Only if you help me forget." Cloud murmured, looking down as his cheeks flushed red. Sora trembled as he crawled onto the blonde's bed and raises his head to press a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll definitely make you forget all about him. I love you, Cloud. I'll take good care of you, I swear." Sora promised as he leaned in for another kiss, licking the blonde's lips gently. The blonde shivered from the sweet caress and let a surprised moan slip from his now relaxed and parted lips.

Sora stiffened and pulled away from Cloud, hastily removing his own shirt and socks. The blonde merely watched as the younger brunette began to undress, leaving only his unbuttoned jeans on before clambering back over the blonde's slightly trembling frame. "Sora." Cloud moaned as the younger boy slid his hands underneath the older boy's tight dusky grey sweater, slipping it over the blonde's head quickly and flinging it to the floor near his own clothes in a carefree pile. His chest now bare to the younger boy, Cloud felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment and fought not to turn from the brunette's advances. _I'm doing this to forget Leon_, Cloud chanted mentally, focusing on the heavy breathing of the younger boy. "Do you always wear leather, Cloud?" Sora asked, breaking the clouds of lust in the heavy silence, running a finger down the blonde's thigh. "Uhmm...Y-Yes." Cloud moaned as Sora traced the outline of his hardening cock with his eagerly roaming finger. "Doesn't it get real hot?" The younger brunette continued to question as he brought his mouth to the blonde's now fully erect length encased in the tight leather and exhaled his hot breath on the blonde's twitching groin. Cloud stiffened under the near torturous and tantalisingly teasing touches and breaths of the younger boy, his hips writhing helplessly."D-Don't tease." Cloud pleaded as he ground his hips upwards, rubbing his needy erection against the brunette's mouth. Sora stilled for a moment before chuckling. "You have no idea what you do to me, Cloud." The younger boy murmured as he untied the braided leather knots that hid the metallic zipper behind a panel of leather. As he slipped the tight black leather pants down the blonde's quivering thighs, Cloud's erection sprang forth from its' black prison. Sora stared at the older boy's cock, taken completely by surprise as his cheeks flushed red. "Commando, huh?" The younger boy commented before he finally removed the pants and flung them over his shoulder into the mixed pile of their clothes. Cloud felt his already bright red cheeks burn even more as he nodded shyly to the younger boy. He had no idea why he was being this submissive with the usually ditzy and clueless brunette, but he found that he didn't mind all that much when the younger boy latched his mouth onto one of his nipples, sucking harshly on the sensitive pink skin.

"Ah! Soraaa!" Cloud moaned as he writhed under the brunette's torturous tongue and nipping teeth. Soon enough the blonde was covered in hickeys, bite marks and saliva from neck to navel. "You taste good, Cloud. Like a virgin." Sora whispered, his voice lowering to a husky purr and a devilish grin replacing his usual broad smile. Cloud stiffened at the mention of 'virgin' and felt his blush run down his entire body, reddening the pale skin under the younger brunette's scrutiny. But it seemed like Sora ignored that bodily reaction and peered curiously over at the drawers. "You got any lube, Cloud? Otherwise it'll hurt for a virgin like you." Sora asked as he opened the first drawer and glanced into it idly. "F-First drawer." Cloud breathed, his chest hammering with the thumping of his heart that left him out of breath. Though the blonde soon regretted alerting the younger teenager who started smirking as he leant over and retrieved the bottle from the bedside table. Popping the cap open with a devil may care like attitude, he ripped his jeans down with one hand in a swift motion, Cloud was shocked by the size of the younger boy's length. He had thought his was impressive but Sora's was both wide and long with a tapered mushroom like head. Unable to tear his eyes away from the monster cock, Cloud was woken from his trance by a familiar schlip like noise.

"There is no way that's going in me!" Cloud cried as he wriggled away uselessly from the brunette who only chuckled in response as he slathered his cock with the lubrication, coating each and every inch of the thick length. "Don't worry, I've done this before. Relax, Cloud." Sora soothed as he placed his cock outside the blonde's twitching entrance. Cloud nodded and exhaled loudly, locking eyes with the younger boy as he grabbed both of the blonde's still trembling thighs , using them to pull the blonde closer to him as he rammed his length into the tightened entrance. "S-Sora! Pull it out!" Cloud wailed as the younger boy continue to piston in and out of his aching heat without abandon. "It'll be alright, just let me find your prostate." Sora groaned as he thrust into the velvet heat of the older boy. Sure enough, the brunette slammed against the bundle of nerves a few thrusts later, causing the blonde's vision to swoon. "Oh my God! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Cloud moaned, his orgasm nearing, he reached out and wrapped both arms around the younger boy's neck. Sora chuckled as he hit the blonde's prostate again, sending the writhing boy over the edge as he climaxed onto his chest. The brunette smirked as he continued to fuck the older boy into the mattress, eager for his own release which came in a hot spurt of sticky relief not long after. Collapsing onto the out of breath blonde, Sora groaned happily. Cloud had to be one of the best lays he'd had in a long time.

Roxas frowned as he realised Sora had been "checking" on Cloud for over thirty minutes and exited the kitchen in a huff. "Jeez, I thought he was my friend." The younger blonde huffed as he passed by the door as soon as the doorbell rang. Scowling, Roxas stopped his pursuit of his slippery friend and answered the door, scowl still in place. "Hey kid. Is Sora here?" Leon asked, slightly out of breath as he leaned against the door frame. Cocking his head to the side, Roxas looked over the stoic brunette, taking in his out of breath form, sweaty skin and flushed cheeks and merely nodded in response to his brother's friend. "Yeah, he's visiting Cloud." Roxas murmured as he backed away from the door to let the brunette in.


End file.
